Demons are a Girls Best Friend
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Janna wants to try something a little different tonight with Tom, hopefully she she can handle it. Mature content ahead.


A/N: I don't own Star vs The Forces of Evil or anything else mentioned

* * *

The air that Janna breathed in was cold, cold enough to feel like it was almost as if she was breathing in pure ice. She was fine with it, for she knew that any now she would be warmed up. She had been hiding out in the depths of this lonely forest outside of town for nearly three hours now, and while one would think that the girl had gone mad, she had a method behind her supposed madness. Janna had been waiting for this night for days now. Every thought in her head was of this exact night, and she would not be denied of her desire. The moon's pale shine was the only form of light the goth had, which was fine by her, she always preferred the night more than the day.

She was at peace where among the wilderness, even more so than she did in among the people of her town. But tonight, the wiccan wasn't here to commune with nature, but to become with a much higher, or better put, lower, power than that of the world of man. She had prepared everything for tonight's rendezvous with her unearthly guest, and now as the time drew closer to the witching hour, Janna was ready to accept her visitor with open arms, and more importantly, open legs. She and her wayward lover had been meeting like this for weeks now, and every time they met up, their was only lust, sweat and moans between them. Getting ready for her lover, arrival, Janna still had one last thing she had to do before he made his entrance. She started with kicking off her boots and tossing them aside before flinging her knee-socks over to join them.

As she discarded her jacket, a sudden smell flew into Janna's nostrils: the smell of sulfur. Knowing that her lover was close, she decided to have a little fun with him, knowing that he was no doubt watching her from afar. She began her little show by letting her jacket slowly slip off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground in heap before kicking it off to the side to sit with her boots and socks. As she removed her cap, she heard the voice of her otherworldly mate began to sing to her from the darkness of the woods.

 _Beware the night._

 _Beware the night before the dawn._

 _Beware the dark when light is gone for there's a phantom lust awake._

His voice seemed to surround her from the shadows of the forest, making her skin form goosebumps and her womanhood to heat up at the sound of his voice. He had played this game several times before, and every time he seemed to get her. With her cap off, Janna took the bottom of her shirt and pulled the piece of clothing over her head and tossed it aside, revealing that she wore no bra underneath for the occasion, mostly due to the fact that he had burned off the past three in their past three romps.

 _They wanna make you bend and scream._

 _They want to take your hand and lead you in the light of Venus, girl._

As her monstrous lover continued his lustful song to her, Janna took hold of her skirt and slowly pulled it down , showing her hidden mate her most scared body part to her. Janna knew that even from where he was hiding that his enhanced senses could smell the arousal coming from her core, and it was no doubt driving him mad with animistic lust.

 _Come and let them take you for a ride._

 _Forget the lord and cross tonight and let your carnal lust prevail tonight._

suddenly, a bright flash of blazing hellfire erupted in front of Janna, but she remained unfazed from the flames, for she knew that her lover liked to make an entrance. He continued his song as it hit its high point for her to dance naked before him to.

 _Oh oh oh-oh-oh!_

 _Demons come at night and they bring the end!_

 _Oh oh oh-oh-oh!_

 _Demon's are girls best friend!_

 _ _Oh oh oh-oh-oh!_ _

__Demons come alive and they take command!__

 _ _ _Oh oh oh-oh-oh!___

 _ _ _Demon's are a girls best friend!___

The demon stopped his singing, knowing that he had sexually riled up his girlfriend enough. Janna also ceased her dance for the demon and inside looked upon him with a lustful hunger in her eyes.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Tom" she said to him with a smirk

Tom grinned at that. For quite some time now, the demon and the wiccan had been seeing one another in secret within the depths of these woods. The demon prince had recently broken up once again with Tom and had found love for in the arms of Marco, and while he was happy for the princess, the half-demon was still forlorn over the fact that he had lost the young Mewman twice now. However, as fate would have it, the universe saw to it that the prince would not be lonely for long, for he would soon be summoned to earth via a human spell that was cast by the rebellious teen to bring forth a demon to sate her primal passions.

In all honesty, Tom wasn't looking for a new lover at the moment, but seeing the mortal standing before him in the nude, his demonic hormones got the better of him and he took Janna right then and there. He wasn't quite sure if he could call the rebel his 'girlfriend' per say, it was more like a long-term magical summoning booty call' for the two of them at the moment. Having said that though, the two got along great and she listened to his problems as much he listened to hers. The two had closed themselves off from everyone around them with the exception of one another. They was a need between them as much as their was a desire for sex, and for Tom, that would do for now.

"Eh, I get it from my mom's side of the family" he replied as he looked his mate over "I see your ready for tonight's activities"

"And I see that you aren't" Janna noted as she pointed to his clothes "seriously, I thought you learned by now to just come here naked"

"I can't exactly sneak out of my house with dick out, Janna" the half-demon reminded her "that is a conversation I don't want to have with my parents"

"Lose the cloths, Lucitor" she told him

With an annoyed sigh, Tom snapped his fingers, and with a poof, his cloths had vanished from his body and materialized next to her pile of cloths. Now as naked as Janna was, Tom advanced toward his lover, only for her to put up a finger to give him pause.

"Hold that thought, prince of darkness" she began "tonight I wanna try something a little different"

"Uh, sure" he compiled, still confused "what did you have in mind?"

"I want you to fuck me in your full demon form"she informed him

" _OK, wasn't expecting that one_ " the prince mentally noted before speaking "Uh, are you sure? I mean my full demon form is...a lot to to take in, to say the least"

"That's what I'm counting on" Janna answered with a wink "So, get to it three-eyes. I wanna wanna get pounded by a real monster"

"I don't think you get it" he warned her "I can get out of control when I go full demon. I could rip you half if I get, shall we say, overstimulated"

"Your only making me want it more" she told him in a matter-of-fact voice "face it Lucitor, there's nothing you can say that's gonna stop me from getting railed by you tonight in full regalia"

" _This woman has some serious kinks_ " Tom said to himself before answering with a defeated sigh "well alright, but don't say I didn't warn you"

With that, Tom took a stance as if he was going into battle. He then began to focus his infernal energy into morphing his body into its full demonic form. His purple skin turned dark crimson as his body and muscles began to expand and become dense. His tail grew to the length of a garden hose as the horns began to grow and twist into that of a goat. His fiery red hair suddenly ignited into blazing hellfire that traveled downward to the small of his back. A pair of massive black, bat-like wings erupted from his back as the lower half of his body began to grow hair and bend back like that of a stork's legs while his feet morphed into hooves. His three eyes turned blood red as the iris's within them became like those of a serpents while his already sharp teeth grew longer into fangs. When the transformation was complete, Janna found herself standing before a seven-foot tall demon with a look of hunger for passion in its three eyes as it gazed upon the mortal like a piece of meat, licking its lips with its now forked tongue as it did. However, rather then go mad with terror at the sight before, the wiccan was more focused on the demon prince's now enlarged member, which now swung between his legs like the pendulum on a grandfather clock.

"Holy shit..." she gasped "you gotta fuck me with that demonic donkey dick like right now!"

"Gladly" he replied with a lustful growl

Wasting no time at all, Tom reach out and snatched the rebellious teen off of the ground and angled her to be in perfect position with his now hardening cock. With one thrust of his hips, he rammed his manhood into her pussy with the force of a charging rhino. Janna let out a cry that was both one of pain and pleasure from the sudden intrusion into her body. Tom knew that she liked it rough, and tonight Janna was certain that this was indeed going to be a wild night. Tom moved his hips like a piston as he furiously fucked the mortal in his grasp, grunting and snarling in ecstasy as he did. Janna could see it in her lover's eyes that this Tom was going to give her want she always wanted: a real good fucking. In between her moans and groans of pleasure, Janna could see a lump forming in her abdomen with every thrust of the demon princes member, a clear sign that he was trying to shove more of himself into her with each push of his body.

"Oh fuck!" Janna cried out "that's it! fuck me! fuck me like an animal!"

"That's the idea, bitch!" Tom grunted as he continued to pound into her "take it all, you slut!"

Tom pushed more of his shaft into Janna, making it feel as though she could be torn in half at any given moment. For most women, this would be the point where they'd want to stop, but Janna was by no means your typical sex-freak, for she was on another level. For her, this was the wiccan's cloud nine, and she was riding it until its end. Just then, the rebel felt something slithering along the space between her rear. She glanced downward to see that Tom's tail was tracing along the edges of her asshole. The next thing she knew, she found herself crying out in pleasure at the sudden feeling of the demon's tail shooting into her rear end and start to furiously pump itself as hard as his cock was slamming into her center. To add to his onslaught of lust, the prince then lifted the girl upwards to face him as he continued to fuck her so he could allow his snake-like tongue access to her breasts. Janna moaned as she felt the forked appendage slide across one nipple to the other while she was still being simultaneously stuffed from her two holes by the demonic prince.

The half-demon then readjusted his grasp on the mortal so now that he now held the girl by her thighs, thus allowing him better access into her. At this point, Janna was in a haze of lust. She was getting everything she wanted wanted and then some from her monstrous lover, and there was only more where that came from. Tom's thrusts became faster as he dug his claws into her sides to hold her steady. He was coming to his climax just as she was, and this is where the fun really happened. Like a bat out of hell, Tom pounded into Janna's pussy like a jackhammer while his tail pumped in and out of her rear just as fast. In no time at all, Janna let out a long shout as her orgasm hit her like an atom bomb. However, Tom wasn't done just yet, he stayed at the speed he was at as he fucked her with everything he had. Not that, Janna was complaining, she wanted this to last as long as possible.

Tom then yanked Janna off of his manhood and tossed the mortal on the ground before pumping it with his hand. Already knowing where this was going, the rebel got on her knees, closed her eyes and opened her mouth for was what was to come next. With a dragon-like roar, the half-demon fired ropes of his seed all over his mate, covering her chest and her face with his mark. Janna happily licked up the demon's cum from her person, savoring the spicy yet sweet favor. Seconds after he had hit his mark, Tom reverted back to his regular self, all the while coming down from the high he was one. However, he quickly collected himself when he saw the current state Janna was in. He when over to his pants and took out a rag from his back pocket before going over to help clean her up.

"Sorry about that" he apologized "I didn't mean to cover you like this"

"Eh, it's cool" his lover shrugged off "I like the taste of you anyway"

"Uh huh..." was all Tom could say to that before adding "also, sorry for calling you those thing. Like I said, I tend to-"

"Don't be, it was kinda fun" Janna cut him off "though for future reference, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me a slut again"

"Duly noted babe" Tom said with a soft chuckle

Once, Janna was cleaned up, the two laid together on the grass in silence. that was, until the prince spoke up again.

"You know..." he slowly began "If you ever wanna hang out with me in the underworld with me, I've got some friends who'd love to party with us next time"

"Just one question" the mortal asked "do any of them have tentacles?"


End file.
